


Dealing

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, DOES NOT MEAN I WONT WRITE MORE, F/F, F/M, Heats, I WILL GET BETTER AT THIS, Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi, Omega Mako, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, actual sexual content, because I felt ✨ U N C O M F Y ✨, but I feel like I have sinned, not all the way, ruts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami deal with Mako’s heat.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Dealing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneGuy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/gifts).



> I WILL GET BETTER AT SMUT PROMISE

When Korra and Asami got a panicked call in the middle of their meetings that Mako had gone into heat, both had tried to rush home.

Korra was an hour away at City Hall but Asami?

She was all the way in Ba Sing Se with Wu to discuss the rebuilding of the lower ring.

She would take at least two hours to get home if she went with Druk, courtesy of Zuko, leaving Korra to leave with an omega in heat on her own for two days.

If it was a normal omega it would be fine but Mako had been claimed by both Korra and Asami.

His sexual drive had been purposely increased to match both alphas during their ruts.

So typically, Korra and Asami had to work twice as hard as they usually did during sex.

But just Korra?

The alpha would have to work four times as hard just to keep up.

Korra opens the door to the house and inhales sharply when the intoxicating scent of s’mores and heat flood her senses.

She goes to the kitchen first, grabbing some fruits and water because she’s almost certain Mako isn’t capable of feeding himself.

She grabs the platter and walks up the stairs into the bedroom.

“Mako?” Korra calls softly. “I got food.”

The omega was curled up on the bed without clothes, in pain, and eyes were clouded.

“Korra?” Mako asks.

The alpha smiles.

So he wasn’t completely gone.

“It’s me, baby. I need you to eat something, ok?” Korra asks gently.

Mako sits up, clearly with much difficulty.

Korra sits next to him, grabbing some food.

She passes him a cup of water which he drinks slowly.

He drinks only a sip or two but after a solid glare from Korra, he finishes the glass.

Korra feeds him some cut-up fruits but feeds the omega quickly sensing his restlessness.

The second Korra puts down the plate, Mako is straddling her and there’s this desperacy in his eyes that only came during heat when it was bad.

“Korra,” Mako says, sounding pained.

The alpha shushes him and quickly sheds her clothes.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Korra murmurs, pulling Mako close to her.

She flips them over so that she is on top.

Mako immediately pulls her down towards him.

The kiss is desperate and messy and perfect.

Korra hums in satisfaction as she presses kisses down the column of the omega’s throat.

“Kor- Alpha,” Mako whines and Korra knows that’s the minute the heat finally won.

She keeps going at her pace though.

Slow and teasing.

Because if she went fast she wouldn’t be able to keep up with the omega.

Finally, lips hover over Mako’s wet core and several purple and blue hickeys are placed across the omega’s body.

Mako’s hips attempt to twist up but Korra’s hands hold them down.

“No. My pace or we stop,” Korra commands..

Mako whimpers but complies.

As much as Korra hated to keep Mako waiting, she knew she had to bide her time well because if she didn’t, they would run into problems later.

She starts slowly, wanting to test the waters first, pressing open mouth kisses over slick thighs.

Her inner alpha purrs in satisfaction at the sugar sweet taste of slick.

Lips trail up slowly before Korra finally licks a stripe up Mako’s core.

The omega lets out a sound of relief and his hands find purchase in Korra’s short hair.

“Korra, please,” Mako pleads, voice breathy.

Korra makes a hum of acknowledgement and slips two fingers into Mako’s tight heat with ease.

The omega keens and starts rocking his hips to gain more pleasure.

Korra finally lets herself go and become a slave to biology.

Her fingers curl against Mako’s G-spot and press hard.

Mako’s hips twist away as the omega makes a sound of displeasure.

“I said to stay still didn’t I?” Korra questions.

Mako looks at her apologetically.

In response, Korra bites down hard on his hip.

The omega squeaks in surprise but Korra wasn’t done.

One of Korra’s hands grab Mako’s hips in a bruising manner as her other continues to spread Mako open.

Korra’s teeth graze her mating bite on the left side of Mako’s neck who in return, tilts to the right to allow her access.

She growls possessively before biting down hard to renew the claim.

The omega hisses at the pain but doesn’t move for fear of tearing the skin.

“Well, I rather like this,” a voice says.

Mako turns and sees Asami taking off her clothes in the doorway.

Kora doesn’t even bother with a greeting, just focusing on Mako right now.

Asami comes next to them, having shed all her clothes and captures Mako’s lips in a kiss. 

“Well, at least I’m not alone,” Korra mutters.

She meant for it to come off joking, but her patience and speaking ability weren’t truly needed right now.

Asami snorts. “Yeah, well, I’m here now.”

***

“How are you feeling?” Korra questions.

Mako winces. “Like I got run over by a dragon then eaten and spit out by the Unagi.”

Asami looks at the omega sympathetically. “That’s fair.”

The omega buries his face in his pillow. “I hate heats.”

Korra and Asami are silent.

Mako picks up. “Please don’t.”

Korra presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sorry, love, but our ruts are in two days.”

“Why can’t my heats and your ruts match up?” Mako questions, sounding like he was in pain.

Asami simply pats his head in apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
